


Fiance

by FineFandomFeels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Curious Mycroft, F/M, Mycroft kidnaps again, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineFandomFeels/pseuds/FineFandomFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a mysterious fiance, Mycroft wants to know who.</p><p>Sorry it is short, I might add more later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiance

Mycroft was waiting in a car outside the morgue for Dr Molly Hooper. One of his agents had noticed an engagement ring on her finger as she entered Barts this morning. He was curious to find out who her fiance was and make sure he wasn’t a security threat like her last fiance, Tom.

He saw the doors to Barts open and Dr Hooper walk out. He gave Anthea a nod and she efficiently got out of the car and intercepted Dr Hooper on the pavement. After a quick exchange, Dr Hooper walked over to the car and got in the back seat beside Mycroft.

“What is it that could not wait for tonight” Molly began expectantly “I’m sorry for being impolite but I really need to be going to get ready for the Baker Street party tonight.”

“Ahhh yes, Dr Hooper-”

“Molly, please” Molly interrupted

“Molly, I will drive you to your flat. I was wondering if you could bring your new fiance to the party tonight, congratulations by the way.”

“Thank you, I think he is already invited.” Noticing they had arrived at Molly’s flat they said goodbye and parted ways. Yes, Mycroft decided it would be an interesting party tonight, one of the first.

\---------------

Mycroft climbed the stairs to 221B, intrigued as to the identity of Molly’s new fiancé and also intrigued as to how his security team had missed her dating. He opened the door to see Molly sitting on the couch, awfully close to Sherlock as well, what would her fiancé think of that? Just as Mycroft was about to approach Molly to ask about the matter, he saw Sherlock flash a sweet smile that Mycroft could tell was one of his rare genuine smiles. Sherlock continued to smile before quickly pressing a kiss to Molly’s cheek which she greeted with a blush that just made Sherlock smile more.

Mycroft stood stunned for a moment before going and offering his congratulations to the happy couple, this was definitely not going to be a boring party.


End file.
